Point Is, She's Mine
by MissMeiko987
Summary: Haruhi lets her feelings be known that night after the beach incident and Kyoya reacts. This sends the couple into a whirlwind of romance, jealousy and misunderstanding. After all is said and done, will the Host Club figure out about their relationship. And if they do...can they accept it, especially if it's the notorious Shadow King? Rated M for later chapters.
1. How Do We Start?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in no way…Wish I did though.**

**Regardless I hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to leave your reviews. This is my first ever published fan fiction and I'd love feedback! **

He didn't want to initially do it; he had talked himself out of the plan until he saw her walk out of his bathroom, and now he was here…

"If you want to…You can pay me back with your body." His voice was a husky whisper and he grabbed her wrist pulling her onto the sprawled sheets. His body hovered over hers, knees pinning both of her sides so she couldn't run away even if she wanted to. _Okay this is good, she looks scared._

"Surely you aren't so naïve as to think a person's sex doesn't matter…You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." His voice got lower with every word. She didn't respond though and her eyes widened with realization.

_Of course he doesn't feel this way about me. He's just trying to prove Tamiki-sempai's point…This is an perfect opportunity to confess though, I can tell him how I feel and he'll see it as just a desperate attempt to escape the situation…At least I'll get it out._

"That's true Kyoya-sempai." Her eyes narrowed a bit and Kyoya was taken aback by the look she gave. It was…seductive, something he didn't realize she was capable of doing. Her hand slid across his abdomen, fingers tracing across his chest and he trembled. He didn't know what to make of her actions. Was she trying to get out of the situation or did she truly-

He didn't have any more time to analyze the situation. Her hands had made their way to the back of his neck and she was slowly pulling him down. He allowed the movement and their faces were less than a centimeter away from each other's.

"Do you realize the position you're in…Kyoya-sempai?" If she wasn't so close he would have sworn that her words were nothing more than his own imagination. What she said did cause him to rethink his position on top of her and he couldn't help but ignore the feelings she was causing him. His body responded with a tightening in his chest…and also in his pants. It was taking everything inside to not lower himself and taint the petite woman underneath him.

"Haruhi, are you trying to test me?" He tried to sound as menacing as he could but there was a longing behind his words. She did not respond and in a desperate attempt to get away so he could take care of his…situation he slowly began to lift up. _I'm sure she's learnt her les-_

Her small hands pulled his face back down and her lips collided with his. She cursed herself for doing that so abruptly and pushed his face away.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya-sempai! I didn't me-" He silenced her rambling with a kiss of his own but this was not sloppy or accidental. It was deliberate and passionate. It was strong and it took Haruhi's breathe away. He knew he should stop but he couldn't control himself now and her willingness only made him want her more. Her desperate attempts to push back excited him and he became more demanding. He gently bit her bottom lip, when he heard her moan slightly he went from switching the bite to sucking. Haruhi was overwhelmed by Kyoya's dominance and the feeling it gave her. She couldn't keep up.

His arms were still holding him above her. Hers on the other hand played with his raven hair grabbing locks while running her fingers through it. The other hand went down his back, her nails gently scraped against it and he couldn't help a groan escape his throat. He broke away from their kiss and when he looked down on her, his body filled with only more want. Her eyes were wide yet slightly glazed and her lips were a bit swollen and parted, she breathed a little heavier trying to regain her breathe. This was a sight only he would get to see and he greedily took it in, wanting more.

"Kyoya-sempai…" Her voice was small and squeaky but he could tell there was lust. She wanted more, but before he could oblige a knock on his door crushed all hopes of that.

Kyoya stayed cool and quickly whispered into Haruhi's ear,

"We will talk…and finish this later." She saw the devilish smile on his face and it immediately made her heart beat faster, which she didn't think was possible. He sat on the edge of the bed when Tamaki's voice interrupted the previous silence.

"Kyoya." The door opened and he stepped in. "Do you have any lotion this sunburn is worse than…"

His words cut off when he realized the scene before him and he became hostile.

"You bastard!"

Kyoya shoved the bottle of sun tan lotion into his face before he had the chance to verbally or possibly physically assault him.

"Here, use as much as you want you big goof." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Glad his body had calmed down he stood outside the door pondering while he slid on the shirt he picked up while walking out.

The fact Tamaki had initially gotten so angry proves that his feelings are more than he knows, but we all knew that… Point is, Haruhi was now something he wanted…No, Haruhi was something he needed. The Host Club, her acting as a male, the feelings his best friend had were all factors that would get in the way. Of course it would, she was beautiful and despite her small stature she was confident and strong. Why wouldn't others want her as well? However, he had a taste tonight, something that many would be willing to kill over. As he walked down the hallway away from the room he thought…

Looking like that, so vulnerable he knew that wasn't enough. He knew tonight wouldn't be enough, or tomorrow, or the day after. He knew he had to make Haruhi his, permanently.


	2. Make It Official

**Next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Remember I love the feedback! It makes the story!**

Monday afternoon at the Host Club...

It had been more than a week since Haruhi and Kyoya's encounter and her mind was full of thoughts all focused on Kyoya. _What could he be thinking? He hasn't said a word to me for almost a week. Granted we have been pretty busy lately but…Maybe he was just caught up in the moment…_ Haruhi silently thought to herself while she stared off into space. It was the end of club activities for the day and while Tamaki rambled to her about being his little girl…or something Kyoya was also in thinking mode.

He was supposed to be working on the schedule for the rest of the week but he had barely finished for tomorrow. This wasn't good, she was beginning to encroach on his work…and he couldn't even charge her for it. He instead reserved himself to extended glances when she wasn't paying attention and he condemned himself for his childish behavior. _What is wrong with you? This is Haruhi; she is no different than before your encounter…So why am I having such a hard time. Ootori's are confident, I will handle this._

He cleared his throat, "Haruhi I need to have a word with you in private. Everyone else is dismissed." He didn't mean for it too but his words came out cold and they sent a chill down everyone's back. Besides Kyoya who was now walking to the back of the club room, everyone else was staring at Haruhi with a mixture of fear and concern. Huni and Mori made their leave, waving good-bye to everyone. However the Hitachin twins and Tamaki held back.

"You didn't break anything else did you Haruhi?" The twins questioned in unison.

"I hope you didn't upset mommy!" Tamaki said in an overzealous voice running to Haruhi and embracing her in an overly tight bear hug. When Kyoya turned to see why Haruhi wasn't yet alone he began to feel a pang of jealousy in his chest. He couldn't stand to see Tamaki holding her so tightly despite the fact his hug was not receiving any affection in return.

"I believe I said…private." The aura that surrounded him now sent waves of terror down through the 3 and they shot out of there. Screaming their prayers for her safety as they ran down the hall. _Oh so he rather turn me down in private…Very Kyoya like I suppose. _

"Haruhi I would like to discuss the matter that occurred between us while on our beach excursion."

"Listen Kyoya-sempai, I'm sorry for forcing you into that situation. It won't happen again."

She rose to her feet and began to gather her belongings into her bag while Kyoya sat there dumb founded. _Forcing me into the situation! I believe I'm the one that pinned you down! _Her back was turned to him as she continued to speak.

"With that being said I also apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" He mimicked her word and to her surprise and embarrassment he began to chuckle. Now that she said it there was a bit of discomfort but not in the way she was thinking.

"What's so funny Kyoya-sempai?" He could tell through the tint on her cheeks that his laughter had been misinterpreted. He stood up and walked towards her. Pinning her between a wall he grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other lifted her face so she was forced to look him in the eyes. _Why is he doing this to me…Is this some type of punishment for what happened…_

"Did I not say that we would talk about what happened, and continue it." His words were low and they sent a knot into Haruhi's stomach.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled.

"Means that I may want the situation to happen again." He reached past her face and lightly kissed her collar bone.

"And again…" He went upwards kissing her neck.

"And again…" He made his way to her lips but he wasn't being gentle anymore. His lips took control once again and he flicked his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened slowly and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. When she realized her completely submissive role in this she worked up the courage and lightly flicked his tongue with her own. They wrestled for dominance, Kyoya obviously winning but the heat building in Haruhi's stomach didn't allow her to complain about it. Kyoya broke away from the kiss and he marveled in the exasperated look on her face. The fact she needed to catch her breathe because of his actions sent goose bumps all over his skin. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his lower half a good distance away. Or she surly would've felt his…situation and he was sure this was not the time for it.

"I have feelings for you, Haruhi." His words and the seductive voice that accompanied them made Haruhi hot. Or possibly it was still the lingering effects of his kiss.

"I have feelings for you too Kyoya-sempai. But why for me, you could have any girl you want. One with a better pedigree, one who could bring your family more profit than me. What do you have to gain from being with me?" She hadn't meant to sound so insecure but she couldn't help herself. She had to know if this was just a game to him. He pondered for a moment before speaking.

"You are intelligent, strong-willed, hardworking and determined. More than I could say about any woman our age with a pedigree. Besides you have a lot to offer…" The wink that accompanied his last comment made her blush and she swiftly gave him a kiss on the lips, and she smiled at him. When he saw her smile his heart melted and he knew at that moment he would do whatever he had to, to maintain her smile. He let her go and backed away a few inches.

"Well, I am a very official type of man. So, Miss Fujioka, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He sounded very dignified and spoke with a bow. She giggled and responded with one of her own.

"Of course I will Mr. Ootori." They laughed together and he was about to go in for another kiss until she looked out the window and a look of uncertainty flashed across her face.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"Nothing really…I just need to get home, I'm not sure if my dad is coming home early."

"Oh, then I'll take you home, no problem."

"Really? I don't want to be any trouble." She was still a little unsure if he would add that to her debt. He read her mind,

"Don't worry, its free of charge…This time." She blushed and he loved that.

While walking out of the door they joked with each other, and it was one of the first times Haruhi had seen Kyoya step out of his cool and serious persona. It was refreshing. They made their way down to where his limo was parked and then Kyoya brought up a more serious topic.

"So about the rest of the club. There is no doubt we should keep this private…for now." Kyoya offered.

"I suppose so, but I think we will have to tell them sooner than later."

"We will, but for now it will be our little secret." His voice was low while he whispered into her ear and she trembled. He went in for another kiss while the limo pulled off towards Haruhi's home.

Back at the school…

"Takashi do you think Kyo-chan and Haru-chan will be happy together?" Huni excitedly asked his cousin while watching their limo drive off from the kendo club field.

He nodded and responded with a grunt.

"Do you think Tama-chan and everyone else will be okay with this?"

Mori shook his head and responded with another grunt.

"Should we do something?" Huni questioned his voice filled with childish concern.

"We let this play out." Mori told him and before Huni could respond he picked him up and they walked towards their own limo.


	3. Call Me Kyoya

A few nights later at Haruhi's place...

"OHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND! AND SUCH A HANDSOME ONE TO BOOT! YOU MADE THE PERFECT CHOICE WITH THIS ONE; KYOYA HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY TOP PICK!" Ranka squealed in excitement and fawned over the couple sitting at the table with him. Haruhi and Kyoya both had agreed that telling Haruhi's father was a good choice despite the constant over enthusiastic chatter.

"Dad stop, it's a little embarrassing." Haruhi mumbled and that only made her father's squeals that much more pronounced.

"OH YOUR JUST SO ADORABLE!" His Tamaki like qualities showed through.

"Well I am glad you approve Ranka-san." Kyoya said and a smile spread across his face. He was using his host voice on full max and it was working. For the next hour Haruhi, Kyoya and Ranka spoke about school and future plans. Not to mention their relationship and to Haruhi's dismay the topic of marriage and grandchildren (all in due time of course) came up more than once, thanks to her father. Once it got late enough Ranka suggested Kyoya head home, especially since it was a school night.

"Of course, thank you for having me." Kyoya said as he stood up and Ranka winked.

"Anytime, you're always welcome dear. We have to do this again!" Ranka waved as Kyoya stepped outside and Haruhi followed closely behind. Once she shut the door she let out a slight sigh.

"I apologize Kyoya-sempai. I know you are busy and I didn't mean to keep you out so long." She gave a slight bow of the head and he put his hand underneath her chin lifting her back to eye level with him.

"No reason to apologize. I was spending an evening with my girlfriend and her father. It was enjoyable." She looked into his eyes, grey pools of genuine affection and she felt warmth in her stomach. It was a feeling she embraced.

"Maybe I can get used to this." She spoke softly and Kyoya bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Perhaps…Then again, if you want to be charged I can easily assess how much my time can cost you." He chuckled when her eyes showed a split second of real fear and she folded her arms.

"Ha-ha how funny, maybe I should start charging you for every kiss." She joked but he instead wrapped his arms around her. His hand wrapped around the small of her back and again she was trapped.

"Well that is a possibility." He whispered, and then he leaned in and began kissing the crook of her neck. Her body began to heat up once again and she felt a moan escape her throat. She couldn't help the feeling he was giving her and it intensified when he moved down towards her shoulder. His tongue moved along her skin and she trembled. A gasp escaped her throat when he bit down on the bundle of nerves and began his routine of biting and sucking. He continued until her legs started to tremble and when he removed his mouth from her skin his eyes widened a bit. Haruhi had been so into the feeling he was giving her she barely noticed the look in his eye. But she noticed nonetheless…

"What is it Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi questioned, still trying to regain her composure.

"Umm…Nothing…" He was completely unconvincing.

"Don't lie to me; it's not good to start a relationship on lies." She poked at his heart strings.

"Fine. You just happen to have a bit of a hickey…" He mumbled.

"WHATTTTT KYOYA-SEMPAIII I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She angrily growled at him, trying to poke at the spot. When she pressed it she tensed up a bit at its tenderness and then looked up at him her eyes full of discontent. He thought quickly, he had to solve the situation…

"5% reduction…" His words were so serious that for a second she wondered if she had upset him.

"Huh?"

"5% reduction to your debt." He said smoothly and she took a second to process his words before her eyes lit up.

"Really? Are you serious?" He nodded and she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm still upset with you about this, but that helps…10% would be better." She winked, slyly sticking her tongue out. Kyoya felt warmth in his stomach at her playfulness and felt himself falling deeper for her. _She is something else. _

"I…don't think so." They both broke into a laugh and he agreed that if she came to school early he would meet her in the club room to help hide the hickey which was now forming a purplish hue. While on his ride home he couldn't help the feelings forming in his chest. They were a mixture of many different elements, happiness, fun, light. Haruhi was giving him an escape from his hectic and normally serious day and besides that he could hardly control himself when he was around her, but there was more to it. She gave him goose bumps; a rapidly beating heart, a dryness in his throat and he couldn't help but ponder this feeling…Regardless, he had time to analyze it later. Right now he had schedules to work on.

Back at Haruhi's she sat at her small desk, the knot in her stomach was just starting to calm down despite the fact Kyoya had left over an hour ago. _What is he doing to me?_ Haruhi had no trouble accepting the fact she had strong feelings for Kyoya. It was this physical aspect that confused the hell out of her. Every time Kyoya would kiss her, or when his lips touched her neck she felt a heat inside her that she couldn't pin point. It was different then the feeling she got when Tamaki hugged her too tight or the twins played their antics. This was stronger and she felt it in her core. She wanted to engross herself in that feeling…but that was something for later she supposed. Right now she had studying to do.

Friday morning at school…

"Ahh…be a little more gentle, please Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi was trembling and resisting the urge to cry out. Kyoya was smearing a strange cream onto her hickey and it gave her a tingling sensation.

"Behave yourself Haruhi, stay still…Or do I have to tie you up." He mumbled and she immediately became as stiff as a board. When he finished covering it up making sure it blended in with her skin she gave a sigh of relief.

"Geez Kyoya-sempai, you don't have to be so mean." He showed a playful smile but instead of a witty rebuttal he turned his head away and spoke softly.

"Call me Kyoya." She barely heard him.

"What was that?"

"You can call me Kyoya. Honorifics are not needed." When she looked at his face there was a barely noticeable tint on his cheeks.

"Mmm, ok…Kyoya." When her words came out she started to blush but Kyoya relished in the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. It made him want to hear her say his name again. Unfortunately, it was 8'o clock and in less than thirty minutes they would have to be seated in their respective classrooms. Instead of ravishing her like he initially wanted they did something equally beneficial. They sat on the Host Club couch with a cup of tea prepared by Haruhi of course and talked.

"How is business?" Haruhi asked genuinely curious.

Kyoya went into a rant about different customers and his marketing styles. He discussed the best way to call in money and the strict schedule he had to abide by if he wanted a specialty day planned every week. The inner and outer works of his job and Haruhi marveled at him. Once he stopped and glanced over at her he raised an eye brow,

"Did I lose you on any of that?" He questioned, he wouldn't be surprised if he had though. When explaining this to anyone else in the club he couldn't get five minutes in without them losing focus or drifting to sleep.

"No, not at all. I just didn't know you put so much time into it. You're very impressive Kyoya-se…Kyoya." He felt his heart swell in his chest. His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Well, thank you." He mumbled and she took notice of his embarrassment.

"It seems we should head to class then." She said. She stood up gathered herself and kissed his lips quickly before heading out the large doors. He stayed behind, leaning against the couch, his eyes still on the doors she just walked out of. _I could fall in love with you Miss Fujioka…_


	4. Let's Play A Game

Two weeks later, during Host Club activities…

Hikaru and Kauro had taken a particular notice in their play toys mood as of lately. Haruhi had an extra twinkle in her eye, she smiled when she stared off into space instead of giving that boring stoic face and she also seemed to be a little more sensitive to their teasing. She was quicker to shoo them away when they tried to lick something off her face and always found a way to wiggle out of their double hugs. One incident that particularly made then question happened a couple weeks ago. They were sitting in English class with Haruhi teasing her about the attention she was giving despite the fact that this lecture was just a review of old material, she hushed them regardless.

When the teacher's back was to them Hikaru used the opportunity to loosen Haruhi's tie while Kauro held her down. He began to lightly stroke her neck opening her shirt wider so it hung off one shoulder. The alarm went off and she took the chance to swiftly shake off their advances, grab her books and make a mad dash to the bathroom. They shrugged their shoulders; not fretting over their lost toy…that was until Hikaru noticed the cream colored make-up coating his fingers. The twin's eyes met, one thought in both of their minds. _Why _is_ she wearing make-up…?_ They looked at each other and it went off like a bell. A huge smile spreading across their face when realization hit. Since then they had been forming a devious game to play with their favorite toy.

"My, Haruhi has been in a particularly good mood lately. Hasn't she Kauro?" Hikaru's voice was particularly loud and he was gaining the customers attention with every word he spoke.

"That's true. I wonder what's got him smiling so much. You don't think…" Kauro continued.

"He has a crush on someone." They finished in unison. When the words left their mouths what sounded like hundreds of girlish squeals filled the club room and a barrage of questions came falling down on the poor unsuspecting Haruhi.

"IS IT TRUE? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE HARUHI?" Tamaki was louder than all of the girls combined and he encircled Haruhi like a puppy searching for a home.

Haruhi sighed, trying her best to put on her host voice for the girls while still actively denying the oncoming accusations. While trying her best to solve this situation she couldn't help but glance over towards Kyoya and when she made eye contact with him…she instantly wished she hadn't. Kyoya was seething with a building anger, and she could tell. To others he looked nonchalant and cool but after getting to really know him she could see the dark thunder clouds encroached around him. _I am going to make them pay 20, no 50 times over for this!_ Kyoya had grown continuously protective over her and the more time they spent together the less capable he was at controlling his emotions during the twins or Tamaki's antics. Now with this girls and other hosts alike would have the green light to hassle his Haruhi about their private matters…private matters she couldn't even go into. The fact that she couldn't even claim him caused a pain in his chest that made him want to choke someone.

Once club finally ended, which felt 100 times longer for Haruhi the girls migrated out still chatting about who Haruhi, and the other hosts could possibly be interested in. She let out a large sigh and began to clean up.

"So who is it Haruhi?" Kauro wrapped one arm around her, and she struggled, almost dropping the tea set in her hands.

"Yeah, who?" Hikaru grabbed the other arm and the tea set fell.

She tightened her eyes waiting for the crashing sound that would be synonymous with additional charges on her debt. After a couple of seconds and still not hearing a thing she slowly opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing before her.

"You really should be more careful." His words were a little chilly but he held the tea set in one hand, saving her from a additional 500,000 yen ring up. When she saw him she let out a sigh of relief.

"But aren't you interested in who Haruhi likes Kyoya-sempai?" Kauro chimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you knew you could find a way to profit from it." Hikaru added and the twins were sure they had him. Kyoya wouldn't turn down a way to make money but Haruhi knew better. She knew Kyoya would brush them off, they had agreed to keep this a secret, why would he put that in jeopardy.

"If you put it that way…I am a bit interested." Kyoya's voice was silky smooth but it struck Haruhi like a whip.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Haruhi yelped. Hikaru and Kauro let go of her chanting about a new game.

"Boss, would you like to join in the 'who can figure out who Haruhi likes' game." Tamaki's eyes lit up and huge yet sly smile spread across his face.

"Of course, because as her father I would have to know who my little girl was interested in! It's my fatherly duty to know these things!" That began his rant about him then being best suited for his little girl.

"And…" Kyoya broke their excited whispers.

"I have a prize for the winner. Anyone who can get Haruhi to reveal who she likes will get a trip for two to the newly built amusement park."

Everyone's eyes lit up as they had their own fantasies about the trip. Huni who had been silent with Mori immediately thought about cotton candy and funnel cake. While Tamaki's personal theater showed him at sunset riding in a Ferris wheel with Haruhi. She marveled at the beautiful sight and Tamaki gave her a compliment that made her blush as she gazed in his eyes. Back in reality Tamaki's face was redder than a tomato and he was holding himself, trembling in excitement. _Ahh my little Haruhi, daddy will take you to the sunset every day._

After everyone else had left the club room Haruhi and Kyoya lingered back and when they were sure they were alone she did not greet him with the usual peck on the cheek. Instead she was more confused and concerned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get rid of me." She mumbled, a little unsure of his actions.

"Well, it's a good thing you do know better." He smiled and reached out for her. She hesitated and his face formed into a disgruntled frown. He grabbed her hand and spun her around; instead of tightening his grip on her he slowly led her to one of the couches and sat down, causing her to sit down on his lap. She was initially taken aback by the contact, but she couldn't help but go with it.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver a bit. Her body began to heat up as he laid light kisses on the nape of her neck, moving up to her earlobe and nibbling on it lightly. A slightly moan escaped her throat and this fueled his actions. He licked her neck while slowly loosening her tie. She felt her stomach knot up but didn't want the feeling he was giving her to ever end. Once he had her tie off he hung it across the couch and lowered her coat to her shoulders, revealing a thin white tank top. _I should probably stop…but… _

He nibbled on her shoulder blade up to her neck and then he turned her around so she faced him. She couldn't help herself, her lips passionately met with his. Her tongue stroked his lip and he opened his mouth, but he didn't give her a chance to ponder. He roughly tongue kissed her, wrestling with her tongue; she could do nothing but let him roam ever crevice of her mouth. Kyoya was so caught up in the heat of the moment he didn't realize she was seated right on top of his stiffened groin, but she noticed.

"Umm Kyoya-sempai?"

"Haruhi, I told you, just call me Kyoya." His voice was husky and he was attacking her neck and lips. _He gives me all the feeling and never lets me return…I'll show him._ She was a quick learner, and she wiggled her hips on his groin immediately causing him to let out a low groan. He met eye contact, daring her to do it again, and she couldn't help but push his buttons. She ground her hips onto the stiffness between his legs and fed on every hiss and groans she could get out of him before he laid her across the couch and adjusted himself on top of her.

"You could've warned me before that." He breathed out into her ears.

"Wouldn't we all like to know each other's plan beforehand?" She knocked back obviously still feeling a little tense being left out his plans.

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You know how spontaneous I can be." He joked.

"Yeah as spontaneous as a spread sheet." Her voice full of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing her princess style.

"You want to know my plans…" He asked and she timidly nodded.

"Fine, but I can show you better than I can tell you." She trembled; his voice was dangerously low as he carried her to the back room of the club. _What did I get myself into?_ She thought to herself.

_You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. _He thought as a sly smile crept across his face.


	5. Haruhi's Likes, Kyoya's Secrets

Haruhi was an incredibly intelligent woman with a certain 'rough around the edges' personality that gave her strength. She could handle the bullying from the princess her first few days of being part of the host club. That was simple; her father had become a tranny and long since the days of elementary school bullying had no effect on her. Being poor did not make her jealous, she understood that money could not buy happiness. Looking at all the 'rich bastards' she mingled with almost every day she knew that for a fact. Tests were a piece of cake; she aced her exams easily and saw achieving in school as a step to get to her ultimate goal of being a lawyer.

However...There was one thing that stumped Haruhi, something that confused her to no end...and that was a physical relationship. She had always pushed those feelings aside, meaning to asses them later when she had time...

Late afternoon at the host club...

As Kyoya carried her to the back room of the host club, a room that was also known as the Shadow King's lair due to the fact that this was where he went when he wanted a quiet place to work... She cursed herself for not analyzing those feelings earlier. He opened the door to his 'office' and Haruhi's eyes widened a bit. It was decorated beautifully, similar to something she hoped her law office would resemble one day.

The mahogany desk placed in the corner in front of a shining black leather swivel chair. There was a cream colored couch inside (likely moved from out the front room). The two book cases on both sides that almost touched the high ceiling were loaded from top to bottom with books. Haruhi would've loved to take a look at Kyoya's choice of literature but from the slightly wild look in his eyes she figured he wasn't bringing her in here for that.

He sat her in the cream colored couch and to her surprise he took a seat in the black chair on the other side of the desk. For just a second she was mildly disappointed.

"Haruhi, I believe it's about time we reveal our relationship to the rest of the members." His voice was so calm you'd wonder if he had really been planning to ravish Haruhi only a few moments ago.

"Why such an abrupt change of heart?" She questioned and he sighed.

"Well... Just the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru have pulled such a...irritating stunt. I have a feeling if something isn't done quickly it might result in a very uncomfortable situation for us all." Haruhi didn't fully understand what Kyoya was referring to.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he tried to figure out a way to answer the question without over loading her. Unfortunately when it came to matters of the heart she was as clueless as Tamaki sometimes.

"If people start to assume you have feelings for them due to this little game and later on its revealed you have feelings for someone else, how do you think they would feel?"

"Well..." She pondered for a moment. "They would probably be...Oh." Realization at the power she held over people's emotions made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh indeed." Kyoya stated and he then removed his glasses and placed them on his desk.

"So what's your plan?" Haruhi questioned and the Cheshire cat smile resurfaced on his face. He leaned back in his chair and extended a finger beckoning her over.

"Come here Haruhi." She felt a tingling sensation in the depths of her body and could not resist its appeal. She stood up and walked over, her legs shook with each step until she stood in front of him. She compared the beating in her chest to that of a child whose been called into the principal's office for some unknown reason...

In a blink of an eye he pushed his chair back, grabbed her wrist and flung her over his lap. Her chest faced downward to his knees while her behind faced up towards him, realizing her position she felt an intense embarrassment overcome her. Her face was beet red; Kyoya wished he could see her expression but enjoyed this sight just as much.

"KYOYA-SEMPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She couldn't control the raise in her voice after being put in such a compromising position. He didn't respond with words though, instead he raised his hand and swatted her behind. She let out a sound that combined a squeak with a gasp and Kyoya chuckled. Haruhi bit her lower lip. She was frustrated with the dominance he held over her and at the fact he seemed to be enjoying her reactions so much. There was a part of her though, a part she couldn't quite understand... That wanted him to do it again. So when she struggled against the hold on her wrist he swatted again, just a tad bit harder. Nothing that could've truly hurt her, but instead gave her an unsuspecting jolt. It made that warmth in her core feel hot and she relished in it.

"Kyoya-semp-" He cut her off with another swat and instead of a gasp a moan slipped out.

Kyoya smiled, he was enthralled, loving every bit of Haruhi at this moment. He had a heat in his hand, stomach and manhood that he didn't want to lose. He loved the dominance he had over her, soaking it in. Every time she struggled away he would give her a smack on the behind. He did it over and over until moans were steadily coming out of her. Haruhi couldn't control herself; even though it was wrong she was enjoying the somewhat naughty feeling being spanked did for her. The harder and faster his hand got the more she felt the heat and she attempted to cross her legs. She knew the human anatomy, so she knew full well that she was turned on and the biological meaning behind it…but this was different. She loved this, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty…

"Kyoya... It isn't fair. I shouldn't be the only one getting anything during these moments." Haruhi's voice was barely a whisper but Kyoya heard loud and clear. _Does she really believe that?_ He sighed and shook his head_. She still has a lot to learn about this I suppose._ Kyoya adjusted her, sitting Haruhi across his lap once again but this time she faced him and sat directly on his hardened manhood. They looked at each other, Kyoya's eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Make a move or I will..." He said a slight edge in his voice that sent a chill down her body. Despite her lack of experience she harnessed the little she did know about getting to him, and she moved. She moved her hips along the hardness she felt and found her already increased heat getting hotter. He grabbed her hips, adjusting her ever so slightly and started intensifying the speed and strength of her movements. This continued, their breathing was picking up speed. He also began to thrust back when he pulled down; they both began to feel what they could only describe as electricity. They went faster, Haruhi seeing Kyoya break a sweat amazed her for some reason. Their paced picked up even faster and he roughly crashed his lips down on hers, their tongues intertwining. Haruhi saw sparks behind her closed eye lids and Kyoya was overcome with an intensity that made the rest of the world seem dark and insignificant... They finished together.

Neither of them spoke. Haruhi and Kyoya both had to take time to realize where they were and who they were with before a beet red complexion over took both of them.

"Well... That was... Rather enjoyable." Kyoya stated, his words a little tense. Haruhi nodded and smiled, she felt rather relaxed and when she stood up her knees buckled.

"I agree…" She mumbled and she looked towards the ceiling to escape his gaze. A proud yet small smile inched onto his face. They adjourned to the bathroom to clean themselves up, gathered their belongings and walked out. By this time it was sunset and while Haruhi's father wouldn't be home for hours Kyoya felt it be best to drop her off before dark, just in case.

They still spoke about school and the upcoming test Haruhi had in math, but every time their eyes met they would both gain a light red tint on their cheeks and break contact. They got into Kyoya's limo and the driver pulled off. While seated there Haruhi realized something and snapped her head up to look at Kyoya.

"Wait, you never told me your plans?" She said and he shrugged looking out the window of the limo.

"Oh, I guess not…Well, I don't feel much like sharing so I guess you'll figure it on the way." His voice was nonchalant and her lips formed a tight line, obviously upset.

"You've learned nothing." She said, letting her anger show through in her words.

"I've learned you like to be spanked." His voice was low.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Hmm…nothing." He said with a smile.


	6. Secrets Out

Kyoya sat in his room, a mountain of work on his desk and a throbbing headache forming. He took off his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a huge exasperated sigh; even his thoughts of Haruhi couldn't quell the pain. However he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face when he thought of the plan that he would execute tomorrow. _I wonder how Haruhi is doing…I hope she has a good night._

Haruhi on the other hand lay across the bed with a headache, not from work but from the anticipation of tomorrow. _I shouldn't have let him get away without telling me…For some reason I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be annoying. _She tried to go to sleep but after an hour of rolling around she found herself unable to clear her thoughts. She instead got up and went to study to only fall asleep at her desk at 3 a.m.

The next day at the host club…

"You wanna go mess with Haruhi?" Hikaru playfully whispered into his brother's ear.

They both looked at her. The bags under her eyes, the slightly messy hair, it was obvious she wasn't herself today and they decided against it. Usually they would be up for messing with her, no matter what the repercussions; however today was a bit different…

Haruhi looked exhausted, almost as tired as Kyoya. Her aggravation was definitely at Shadow King level though and everyone around her could feel it. Well…almost everybody.

"Haruhiiiiiii my little darling!" Tamaki picked her up from the table she was sitting at, spinning her around in a tight embrace that almost choked the life out of her. Instead of yelling for him to release her she stayed silent, an ever growing dark aura surrounding her. The rest of the club members as well as the customers shrinked in fear, but Tamaki stayed ignorantly blissful. When her anger level rose to maximum level she pushed him off and cut her eyes at him.

"Don't touch me Tamaki-sempai…" She spoke softly but the seriousness of her words made him stop in his tracks.

"W-why are you being so mean to d-daddy Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice trembled; it was taking all his strength to speak. Before she could rebuttal though Kyoya broke it up,

"Haruhi control yourself, remember your job. You're embarrassing yourself." He said it as nonchalant as ever and that just shook Haruhi to her core. _He did this to me and now he's going to tell me to control myself! He's such a jerk!_

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT KYOYA." Everything about the words that just left Haruhi's mouth was begging for a dangerous result. The twins and Tamaki just sat there, mouths gaped. They couldn't even speak words of disapproval for her lack of honorifics, frozen in fear their eyes never left Kyoya who was now slowly making his way to the irritated Haruhi. The customers were frozen, the aura demanded fear but curiosity prevented most of them from taking their eyes off the situation unfolding. Mori and Huni on the other hand sat sipping tea; eating cake and watching the scene play out. When Haruhi turned, making eye contact with Tamaki and seeing the terror visible on his face, sudden realization swept over her and she sobered up quickly. Before she could apologize or offer any type of explanation Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"What was that Haruhi?"

"Nothing Kyoya-sempai! I j-just…you see…" Her words weren't coming out right. She wanted to fall into a black hole, but the way he held her wrist made her question if even that would be enough to save her.

"No. I believe you were saying your disrespectful behavior had something to do with me…Would you care to explain?"

"No I didn't mean it that way! I just didn't get any sleep last night and-"

"So, I'm to blame because you couldn't sleep last night." His voice had gotten incredibly sensual with that comment and the innuendo was so obvious even Tamaki caught it. Tamaki was going to rebuttal saying that isn't how mommies talk to their daughters but Kyoya's eyes looked so wild that Tamaki was afraid to speak. The customers on the other hand were eating it up. Their eyes had formed pink hearts and Renge was in the background cheering it on. Now a crowd had begun to form around Haruhi and Kyoya, all eyes on them.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya-sempai!"

"That's interesting, weren't you calling me Kyoya just a moment ago. Very informal Haruhi."

"I-I'm…"

"You wouldn't want everyone to get the wrong idea…Would you?" Kyoya's face went closer to Haruhi's the distance between them growing smaller by the second and everyone around them was so frozen in fear or curiosity that no one could do anything.

"I w-would-"

"You would...What does that mean Haruhi?" He had trapped her. In front of everyone he was now forcing her to reveal her feelings. She gulped, trying to help her dry throat, but still no words would come out.

"Could it be you have feelings for me, Haruhi?" He was dominating their conversation, leading her to reveal the truth in front of all these people and she couldn't control the red glow coloring her face. Before she could speak though…

"That can't be! Haruhi loves daddy more! Don't you Haruhi?!" Tamaki had a moment of courage and stood up in opposition to Kyoya's teasing.

"You shall not coax our little one into picking a favorite between parents!" Tamaki screamed out and Kyoya rolled his eyes. _Damn idiot!_ The girls loved every second of it, chalking up the whole mommy and daddy bit to a type of role play. They saw it as a forbidden love triangle between Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki, and their squeals reached an all-time high. Kyoya held his hand up to Tamaki to shush him and asked,

"Haruhi, who do you like?" His words commanded an answer and combined with his intense look she had no choice in the matter.

"I like Kyoya-sempai…" Haruhi's voice was barely a whisper but everyone in the room heard her. Their eyes got wide and their mouths hung open. The girls screams drowned out all sound, almost deafening every host club member.

"What was that?" Kyoya teased and Haruhi looked away, trying to refuse eye contact with everyone.

"I like you Kyoya-sempai…" She mumbled and fan girl cries escaped once again.

"Hmm?...One more time?"

"I'm not saying it again!" Kyoya chuckled and Haruhi was beet red.

After host club activities ended all the girls left, and every last one of them was discussing the excellent 'role play show' between Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki. They didn't even have to pay extra for this one. When it was only members left in the club room Kyoya broke the silence that was beginning to build between them all.

"So, it would appear I won the bet." He spoke confidently.

"Is it true Haruhi?...Do you really like Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked, his voice was tense and dangerous. She could only nod in response and his fists tightened.

"Why…" His voice got lower. "Why of all people is it him?! The Shadow King?!"

Kyoya ignored the obvious attack to his character; he figured this would be the reaction. Kaoru tried to calm his brother down but he snatched away from him, visibly upset.

"Do you have a personal problem with Haruhi liking me?" Kyoya asked, he sounded calm but there was a devious undertone. Hikaru bit his lip and then turned to Tamaki for assistance.

"Boss! Say something!" Tamaki sat there dumbfounded mumbling, mostly to himself.

"Haruhi doesn't see Kyoya as a mommy…she likes, likes him…"

Haruhi sighed, _I have to clear this up…This is my fault, not Kyoya-sempai's. _Before she had time to speak though Huni interjected

"Hika-chan, it's not fair to question who Haru-chan likes. She likes Kyo-chan for a reason and as long as he makes her happy that's enough. Kay." He wasn't asking a question, he was telling him to accept it for Haruhi's happiness and the twins understood immediately. Hikaru didn't look happy but he had loosened his fists and sat with his brother. Huni turned his attention to Kyoya.

"You will keep Haru-chan happy, right Kyo-chan?" Despite his child like words there was no softness in his voice. He was serious and it sent an unfamiliar chill down everyone's spine. Kyoya responded with a stiff nod.

"Well now that that's done I think we should all go home, unless you guys wanna share some cake before we leave." Huni was back to his playful antics.

Everyone left, giving their respective good-byes and headed to their limos. Well…besides Tamaki who was still so shell shocked that Mori had to carry him to his.

Hikaru and Kaoru's limo…

"You can't be okay with this…" Hikaru mumbled, talking to Kaoru.

"Of course I'm not okay, but it's as Huni-sempai said 'If he makes her happy then that's that." Kaoru tried to reason with his brother. Secretly he had a feeling that Haruhi may have feelings for Kyoya, he noticed their sly behavior from time to time. However he had neglected to bring this to Hikaru's attention, he didn't want a fight.

"I guess your right…but…"

"But what?"

"Well, tomorrow is the day the amusement park opens…I bet they'll be there." Hikaru said, a plan forming in his head.

"So what?"

"Well, it would be a shame if Haruhi saw Kyoya for the Shadow King he truly is…" Hikaru spoke, the mischievous nature gushing from him. He was thinking about every possible way to ruin the date that Haruhi and Kyoya may not even have. Kaoru sighed and leaned into Hikaru.

"Sure, whatever you want brother…"

Kyoya and Haruhi's limo…

"I can't believe you Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi angrily mumbled while looking out the limo window. Kyoya had begun tapping on his laptop and had not noticed her pouting.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You know what you did today Kyoya-sempai! Don't play dumb!"

A smirk appeared across Kyoya's face and he grabbed her chin making her look him in the eye.

"I did say I had a plan, didn't I?"

Haruhi held a blank face for a second before confusion took over.

"You planned this?!" She almost raised her voice and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew not telling you would cause you to stay up at night. Lack of sleep would make you irritable, you are human. I had a feeling you would take it out on me and from there I can be very convincing. I won the bet and we told everyone. Problem solved." He continued to stare directly into her eyes and she almost passed out.

"I can't believe you…You are the Shadow King!" Haruhi spoke softly, her eyes widening a bit. He took the chance to go for a kiss and despite her disapproval she couldn't resist. Kyoya's only regret…

He hadn't thought beforehand that he could've sold off their little 'show' for extra money…Such a shame.


End file.
